Folhas de Outono
by yuu.grantaine
Summary: Foi naquele outono que tudo começou... E, no final, nós nos tornamos um.


_Ouran e seus personagens não me pertencem (se não seria completamente diferente)._

_Yaoi, Kaoru's POV._

_Sem revisão ou coisa do tipo. Qualquer coisa fora de contexto, ignorem! u_u_

_Boa leitura._

**Folhas de Outono**

Foi naquele outono que tudo começou.

O que não era eu era Hikaru. O que não era Hikaru era eu. Nós dois sempre estivemos juntos. Nós dois éramos uma única coisa. "Nós" éramos como um. Essa noção era muito importante para nós, mas... Ainda sim éramos duas pessoas separadas. E, naquele outono, finalmente percebi isso.

Sim, éramos parecidos, mas não iguais.

Fomos a um parquinho próximo à nossa casa como de costume, o qual ficava cheio de crianças brincando na areia e nos balanços. Nós, por outro lado, simplesmente esperávamos que juntassem todas as folhas coloridas que caiam das árvores para pular nelas e fazer bagunça. Vivíamos felizes em nosso mundinho até que você quis ajudar um cãozinho que estava sendo judiado por cinco garotos mais altos, mais velhos e mais fortes que nós. Você se levantou irritado e eu fiz o mesmo, mas tentei impedi-lo.

- Ei, vocês! O que pensam que estão fazendo?

- Hikaru, não faça isso... Vamos chamar alguém, eles são mais velhos e estão em maior número. – me agarrei ao braço dele, com medo do que se seguiria.

- Qual de vocês falou isso? – um deles nos encarava.

- Eu! – eu e meu irmão falamos ao mesmo tempo. Ele por ser verdade e eu por querer protegê-lo.

- Então que sejam os dois.

Por sorte um guarda percebeu o que havia e perguntou o que estava acontecendo. Os garotos simplesmente responderam "nada" e foram embora.

Sim... No final éramos diferentes. Você, impulsivo, emotivo e agitado; eu, calmo, observador e sempre pensativo. Quando aprontávamos, quem fazia os planos?

Crescíamos e ficávamos mais e mais misturados e ninguém conseguia nos distinguir. Ninguém gostava de pessoas tão...

...

No nosso aniversário, o 12º, você fez com que eu lhe enxergasse diferente. Após nossa festa, víamos um filme em nosso quarto e você me perguntou:

- Ei, Kaoru. Você já beijou alguém?

Sua face estava corada enquanto via os atores trocarem um beijo apaixonado na chuva e eu abaixei a cabeça, sentindo a face esquentando.

- Claro que não... Você sempre esteve comigo, Hikaru. Saberia. E mesmo que não soubesse, eu te contaria.

Silêncio.

- Você quer tentar?

- Mas... será que não tem problema?

Naquela época, não sabia sobre "sentimentos".

E nem você. Nossa única experiência era com os filmes e mangás, além de um com o outro.

- Claro que não tem problema! – você respondeu. – Os mangás sempre dizem que só beijamos quem gostamos. E não há ninguém que eu goste mais que o Kaoru.

- Se é assim... Também não há ninguém que eu goste mais que o Hikaru.

Uma pena era esse "gostar" ser diferente do que comecei a nutrir.

- Então não tem problema, viu!

- Hm... Ok. - ficamos de frente, nos encarando. – E agora?

- Vamos fechar os olhos...

Como se fosse um espelho, fechamos os olhos e nos aproximando lentamente, logo fazendo nossas respirações se mesclarem e os lábios se tocarem. Naquele momento, não havia chuva, nem um reencontro dramático, apenas o silêncio do nosso quarto sendo quebrado apenas pela agradável música que vinha do filme, em uma cena provavelmente de separação, pois a agradável voz do cantor ecoava dizendo algo como _"Para onde devo ir após me separar de você?"_ e não sei bem como, mas minhas mãos tremiam e Hikaru sabia, logo as segurando de maneira firme enquanto entreabríamos os lábios e nossas línguas se enroscavam. Senti o gosto de Hikaru, misturado ao dos chocolates que comemos anteriormente, impregnando meu paladar. Nos separamos levemente ofegantes e dormimos juntos, com ele segurando minha mão, como fazíamos quando éramos pequenos.

Com o tempo, crescemos e tentamos expandir nosso mundo. Tivemos algumas namoradas, mas nenhuma era mais importante que meu irmão. Nenhuma fazia com que eu me sentisse pleno como quando eu estava com Hikaru. Ele continuou sendo a pessoa que eu mais gostava. Não tinha jeito... Tinha começado a cair na minha própria perdição.

Fomos trabalhar em coisas diferentes. Ele era professor de montaria e eu dava aulas particulares de Inglês. No final, também tínhamos interesses diferentes, certo? Apesar disso tudo, conheci Kyouya em... Bem, em uma cafeteria. Uma rara chuva de outono começara a cair e fui me abrigar em um bar. Ele estava lá, na única mesa que havia um lugar para sentar. Com toda cara de pau característica dos Hitachiin, me aproximei e perguntei se tinha alguém naquele lugar. Ele respondeu sem olhar para mim um _"não"_ e eu me sentei, pedindo uma bebida. Normalmente não fazia muita questão de conversar, mas quando ele pediu outra xícara me bateu uma curiosidade.

- Er... Quantas xícaras você já tomou?

- Cinco.

- Como aguenta? Ainda me parece normal. Cafeína não costuma deixar as pessoas tipo... Super elétricas?

- Talvez.

- Qual seu nome?

- Kyouya.

- Sou Kaoru, prazer. – ele era a pessoa que mais me respondeu com uma palavra só na vida. – E eu não costumo falar muito, ok?

- Sei. Deve ter bebido umas vinte xícaras de café.

Fiz uma careta quando vi aquele meio sorriso torto. Eu realmente estava a fim de conversar. Meu egocentrismo estava piorando cada vez mais. Cada vez mais queria ficar perto de Hikaru. Cada vez mais meu ciúme silencioso aumentava. E a situação estava ficando sufocante. Suportável, mas sufocante.

- Nem tanto. Só me deu uma vontade repentina de conversar.

- Eu sei, sou irresistível.

Torci o nariz novamente, em uma nova careta. Não, não que ele fosse feio, bem pelo contrário; cabelos negros como a noite que no momento estava manchada de um mar vermelho de sangue, bem alinhados, alto, esguio e usava óculos.

- Admito você é até bonitinho.

- Hunf.

Aquele também foi o diálogo mais estranho da minha vida – se é que era um diálogo... – e vez ou outra algumas palavras vinhas e não vi quando a chuva parou. Me assustei quando olhei em volta e vi que o local havia esvaziado. Hikaru deve estar preocupado.

- Bem, vou indo agora. – deixei o dinheiro para pagar minha bebida.

- Aqui. – ele rabiscou um papel e me entregou. – Está aberto há pouco tempo. Apareça lá.

Olhei para o endereço e assenti. E foi sem despedidas que nos deixamos naquele dia.

- Kaoru! Estava preocupado! Já ia sair para te procurar.

Ele me abraçou quando eu entrei em casa e eu retribuí o abraço.

- Desculpe, Hikaru... Parei em uma cafeteria para esperar a chuva parar e me distraí.

- Com o quê? – ele se separou e me fitou desconfiado.

- Fiquei conversando com um rapaz que estava na mesa que eu sentei. Não tinha mais lugares.

Ele fez bico e tornou a me abraçar.

- Não se esqueça mais de mim, Kaoru.

- Eu não esqueço, Hikaru.

Naquele fim de semana Hikaru resolveu sair em um encontro com uma menina qualquer e eu não queria ficar em casa. Se ficasse lá, só ficaria remoendo minha dor e sentindo pena de mim mesmo. Eu era sujo, impuro, um pecador, tanto faz o nome. Eu era a pessoa mais egocêntrica do mundo. Amava meu outro "eu". Desejava tê-lo só para mim e aquilo me consumia aos poucos... Pensar só me fazia piorar e parar de pensar era difícil. Resolvi sair para me distrair e lembrei do guardanapo rabiscado com o endereço de um bar e acabei indo para lá. Para minha surpresa, até que havia muitas pessoas, mas não me demorei a observá-las, fui direto me sentar no balcão.

- Oras, quem resolveu aparecer... Meu cliente especial. – Kyouya me abriu um sorriso que nem parecia dele. Um sorriso falso, eu sabia.

- E o que tem para me oferecer, Kyouya-kun? – sorri divertido.

- Você pode olhar no cardápio. – agora sim era o normal, com tom irônico. Preferia aquele, apesar de tudo. – Afinal, serve para isso.

- Gentil como sempre, Kyouya.

Assim até parecia que éramos amigos de longa data, mas tanto faz. O que interessa é que estava me sentindo um daqueles caras que ficam até tarde nos bares, já que eu era o único ali e já estava me sentindo mal por causa das doses de álcool que tinha tomado.

- Onde fica o banheiro?

- Ali.

Ele indicou uma porta e eu fui rapidamente até ela, sentindo minha cabeça girar a cada passo e coloquei tudo para fora após chegar ao vaso sanitário. Aí eu aprendi que devo comer antes ou enquanto bebo.

- Esses principiantes, tsc tsc.

Me levantei com dificuldade e me apoiei na parede do banheiro.

- Kyouya...

- Sim?

- Tem uma escova de dente extra por aí?

Ele suspirou e fez um gesto para segui-lo, só aí eu vi que as portas já estavam até fechadas e seguimos ao segundo andar. Ele foi até o banheiro no quarto dele e me jogou uma escova azul escuro e a pasta de dente. Agradeci e escovei os dentes devidamente, já que aquele cheiro para mim só dava mais enjoo.

- Valeu.

- Hn. Acho que vou cobrar pela escova de dente também.

Resmunguei algo como "egoísta" e ele se aproximou de mim perigosamente com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios e eu acabei preso contra a parede. Engoli em seco e ele colocou uma das mãos ao lado da minha face, se abaixando para me fitar nos olhos.

- Você pode pagar de outro jeito, também.

- Hey, do que você está falando?

Ri forçadamente, tentando achar graça da piada, e tentei o afastar. Não deu muito certo, ele me empurrou até a cama e me vi sentado sobre ela, com as mãos apoiadas atrás do meu corpo e ele se inclinando sobre mim.

- Isso... Não tem graça. - ele me fitou e sorriu divertidamente. – Gay-maníaco.

Resmungava, mas Kyouya me empurrou de uma vez e eu deitei.

- Não sou exatamente "gay", já que para mim tanto faz. E maníaco também não, já que você não está resistindo. Não faço nada contra a vontade dos outros.

É, ele tinha razão. Eu estava gostando de ser o centro das atenções e fazia tempo que não ficava com ninguém. Eu estava apenas afundando sozinho e, já que era assim, não faria diferença aumentar o número de meus pecados. Inverti das posições e sentei sobre a cintura do outro, retirando-lhe os óculos e colocando sobre o criado-mudo, inclinando-me para beijá-lo. Depois eu pensaria nas conseqüências, não faria mal só por aquela noite; era o que eu pensava. Eu estava sendo o ser mais sujo do mundo: gostava mais do que deveria do meu próprio irmão, estava carente e usava outra pessoa para diminuir a sensação e, de quebra, estava me sentindo uma puta. Digno de pena. O que me alivia é saber que Kyouya também me usava. Ele não me amava e eu não amava ele. Eu podia conviver com isso, mesmo que fosse como o frio do vento de inverno que chegava naquela noite.

Os gemidos eram apenas vontade, os beijos eram vazios, as palavras não existiam.

Mas... Não tinha do que reclamar. Ele era gentil como se soubesse que era minha primeira vez – e realmente devia saber, já que eu estava levemente deslocado, mas aproveitava as diferentes sensações que tomavam conta de meu corpo. Não que eu estivesse me sentindo pleno como gostaria quando meus olhos estavam nublados pelo prazer e eu não conseguia ver nada de verdade, eu apenas esqueci. Esqueci do vazio, da tristeza, da solidão. Ele saiu de cima de mim e se deitou ao meu lado enquanto eu tentava acalmar minha respiração, sentindo-me cansado e o suor impregnando meu corpo.

- Você... Não presta.

Ele apenas soltou um "hn" e pegou um cigarro, acendendo e soltando a fumaça no ar. Eu observei e me virei com dificuldade, erguendo levemente o corpo e tomando o objeto dele e arriscando fumar. Comecei a tossir e cai novamente na cama, cansado.

- Tudo bem... Se você não presta, eu presto menos ainda.

Escondi o rosto no travesseiro e sentia o gosto daquela substância que sempre odiei na boca, misturado ao gosto de hortelã da pasta de dente e ao de Kyouya. Ele apenas pousou uma das mãos sobre minha cabeça e eu acabei adormecendo.

Mais tarde eu descobriria que aquela noite também foi a primeira de Hikaru.

Levantei com uma dor no corpo inteiro, inclusive na cabeça e me vesti com lentidão. Usei o banheiro sem pedir, já que o moreno já havia levantado, e desci para o bar que estava aberto, mas com poucos clientes. Me aproximei do balcão e pedi um café bem forte.

- Foi demais para você? – perguntou ao me servir, já que eu não estava sentado.

Fuzilei com o olhar e apenas tomei o líquido, logo deixando o dinheiro sobre o balcão. Estava pagando as bebidas de ontem, o café e a escova de dente.

- Oh, não precisa disso tudo. – ele falava divertido.

- Não quero depois ficar me sentindo uma vadia, seu... – fiquei quieto. Não podia chamar de tarado nem nada do tipo, pois eu tinha dado corda.

- Claro claro. Está certo, então.

- Até depois então, Kyouya.

- Volte sempre.

Ele me deu um daqueles sorrisos falsos e eu suspirei, indo para casa. Hikaru não havia chegado ainda e aproveitei e caí na cama, ficando a dormir profundamente. Eu sonhei que era com ele que eu ficava.

- Kaoru, Kaoru! Adivinha só!

Olhei sonolento e ele começou a me relatar o encontro com detalhes. Ele estava inesperadamente feliz. Falei apenas o necessário e sorria por fora, enquanto por dentro eu me quebrava. Mas já era hora de acabar com aquilo. Hikaru saía com a garota que nunca vi na vida – e nem fazia questão, queria que ele tivesse o mundo só dele, por mais que me doesse – e eu cada vez mais passava a frequentar o bar do Kyouya. Bebia, transava com ele e fumava. Eu sabia que ele tinha alguns cachorrinhos (e cachorrinhas) por aí, mas nunca era no quarto dele, então eu até me sentia "exclusivo". Tudo bem que não podia me orgulhar muito de ser o cachorrinho particular, mas... Para mim, não importava.

- Kaoru, por que age assim? Sei que é uma pessoa sensata. Ficar fumando e bebendo não faz muito seu estilo.

- Você fuma e bebe também.

- Mas menos que você. Só que não importa. Não precisa falar se não quiser.

E eu continuava em silêncio, até o dia que Hikaru chegou irritado em casa.

- O que houve, Hikaru?

- Aquela... vadia! Acredita que ela dorme com qualquer um? Que ódio! Me senti enganado, Kaoru!

- Hikaru...

Nos abraçamos e eu acabei chorando junto com ele. Ele chorava de pura raiva e eu chorava por estar me tornando aquilo que ele desprezava. Tudo bem que eu não saía dormindo com qualquer um, mas não podia falar que minha relação com o de óculos era a mais pura do mundo, pois era bem longe disso.

No outro dia, Hikaru esqueceu, mas eu não. Cheguei a acender um cigarro e ele viu, logo ficando irado comigo.

- O que é isso, Kaoru?!

- Um cigarro...

- Quem te deu isso?

- Ninguém, eu comprei.

- Por quê?

- Eu sou maior de idade, Hikaru! Não preciso de permissão para comprar o que eu quero.

- Mas você sempre odiou isso... – ele não entendia.

- As pessoas mudam, Hikaru.

Abaixei a cabeça e coloquei a mão sobre o peito instintivamente. Ele apenas me olhou irritado e jogou o cigarro no chão, apagando-o com o pé e saindo. Nunca soube para onde foi, nem com quem ficou, mas me senti o pior por ter tratado-o com indiferença. Fiquei sentado no chão a maior parte do dia, só pensando como pedir desculpas, mas será que aquilo era mesmo necessário? Eu poderia acabar com tudo. Assim, ele me odiaria. Se ele não fosse gentil comigo, seria mais fácil eu me afastar. Se ele não se preocupasse, seria mais fácil deixar de amá-lo. As ideias giravam em minha cabeça, que estava escondida em meus braços, e ouvi a porta abrindo.

- Kaoru... – era meu irmão, mas não me mexi. Ele se aproximou e me balançou pelos ombros, eu vi a expressão de choque que ele fez. – M...Me desculpe, Kaoru! Por favor, não chore...

- Hikaru...

Só então toquei minha face e vi que estava chorando, sem saber desde quando. Ele me abraçou com força e eu me agarrei a sua blusa, sabendo que Hikaru achava que era pela briga de mais cedo. Mas não era só por isso. Eu me agarrava a ele por não querer deixá-lo ir. Eu tinha de me afastar, mas não queria. De onde tiraria forças para aquilo? Nós sempre ficamos juntos, sempre. A ideia de me separar me causava um aperto no peito.

- Kaoru... Desculpe, desculpe. Por favor, não chore.

Só daquele jeito para ele agir como irmão mais velho. Sempre fora eu que o consolara, mas agora os papéis se inverteram. Ele parecia desesperado para que eu parasse de ser fraco, pelo menos eu pensei assim. Enxuguei minhas lágrimas como uma criança e levantei a face, falando em um sussurro.

- Eu te amo, Hikaru...

- Eu também te amo, Kaoru. – ele encostou a testa na minha, sorrindo para mim. Só para mim.

Uma pena que meu amar era diferente...

Hikaru até parou de implicar muito com os cigarros, mas às vezes o maço sumia misteriosamente, ou então o cigarro se apagava quando saía de perto. Não reclamava. Eram métodos infantis e eu sabia que era meu irmão mais velho, mas até ficava feliz. Era a forma de ele demonstrar preocupação. Mas não adiantava, não era suficiente.

Após algumas semanas sem ver o sr. Cubo de Gelo, fui até o bar e o encontrei fechado, como era de costume na segunda. Então, pela primeira vez bati na porta da casa, que dava para a cozinha. Ele atendeu com cara de poucos amigos, mas mesmo que por uma fração de segundo vi surpresa nas íris escuras.

- Oh, resolveu aparecer?

- É... – ri sem graça, coçando a cabeça.

- Entre.

Entrei e fiquei parado, atrevo-me a dizer que Kyouya se aproximou com um pouco de preocupação.

- O que houve?

Dele eu não conseguia esconder. Abracei, procurando apoio.

- Por que ele tem que ser tão gentil...? Se não fosse assim, seria mais fácil...

Senti o peso do meu corpo me puxando para baixo e acabei ajoelhado no chão com o outro na minha frente. Ele me ouviu. Acabei fazendo dele meu porto-seguro sem perceber e ele não reclamava, parecia até interessado algumas vezes, nem que fosse por curiosidade. Não o via sempre, mas eu acabava desabafando quase toda vez e passei a fumar quando quisesse. Estava pegando maus hábitos e Hikaru achou que era culpa de Kyouya uma vez que me seguiu até ali. Ele viu que eu estava bebendo demais.

- Kaoru! O que é isso?!

- Bebida...

E era um deja vu forte. Ele pensou a mesma coisa e apontou para Kyouya, falando que a culpa era dele e que eu devia parar com aquilo. O moreno apenas falou friamente que aquilo era um bar e cada um pedia o que queria. Murmurei um pedido de desculpas e fui embora com meu irmão após pagar a conta. Naquele dia, ele dormiu abraçado comigo, como se assim me fizesse parar de acabar com minha vida. Quem disse que adiantou?

Kyouya até passou a provocar, algumas vezes indo na minha casa. E passei a ir no bar menos frequentemente, mas sempre que Hikaru tinha de fazer algum trabalho extra, e peguei a mania de olhar em volta no final da noite, quando já não havia companhia para mim e Kyouya. Um belo dia de primavera vi um empregado. Kyouya não tinha ajudantes e achei estranho e divertido, já que o rapaz era um tanto quanto bonito; loiro, dos olhos claros.

- Quem é? Seu novo cachorrinho?

- Algo assim.

Eu achava engraçado. Talvez por isso me sentia a vontade com o de óculos, ele não era a pessoa mais pura do mundo (longe disso, ok?) e não jogava minhas sujeiras na minha cara como Hikaru fazia, mesmo que inconscientemente. Ele arranjava brinquedinhos vez ou outra e eu ficava bem com aquilo. Mas com Hikaru eu me sentia horrível. E ele estava ficando menos compreensível. Confessei que Hikaru brigara comigo novamente por causa do cigarro e tinha dito que eu estava acabando com minha vida enquanto chorava por mim.

O que Hikaru não entendia era que eu amo quem não deveria. E eu tenho medo da reação dele ao descobrir, acabando por deixá-lo sem saber. Ele culpava Kyouya, mas eu desejava no fundo que ele me odiasse. Seria mais fácil deixar tudo para trás.

O tempo ia passando e eu ia perdendo Hikaru cada vez mais. Era o que eu queria e eu achava que estava preparado, mas doía. Muito.

A campainha tocou e Hikaru que atendeu. Como estava demorando, eu sabia bem quem era, então aproximei-me e chamei seu nome. Já tinha desistido de pedir para ele ser mais educado com Kyouya.

- Engraçado, Kaoru-_san_. Sempre que venho lhe visitar você não está, mas magicamente aparece, sem nem passar pela porta de entrada!

Hikaru corou de raiva e eu de vergonha. Aquela porta era a única entrada e saída e Kyouya sabia, mas ele também sabia que se dependesse de Hikaru ele nem pisaria ali. A conversa se seguiu calmamente, pois Hikaru tinha criado o hábito de bater a porta e ir para a lanchonete ali perto esperar o moreno ir embora. Até ele perguntou como estavam indo as coisas com Hikaru. Fiquei nervoso.

- Ele... está apaixonado por uma moça que trabalha naquela lanchonete... Acabei reparando que comecei a beber e fumar mais.

- Nunca pensou que ele pode desistir de você?

Fiquei em choque e senti meus olhos arderem, sorrindo de maneira conformada e amargurada. Eu que estava pedindo aquilo, mas...

- Não... Isso não. Nós somos irmãos. Ele é obrigado a me aguentar.

Sim, eu sempre tinha cuidado dele. Ele poderia tomar o papel de irmão mais velho agora, eu estava cansado. Meu corpo não me suportava mais e desabei novamente na frente de Kyouya, ajoelhando no chão e escondendo minha face com as mãos. Senti meu corpo ser abraçado e fiquei tenso.

- Não precisa esconder nada de mim. Não de mim.

Relaxei um pouco e agarrei a blusa do outro, puxando-o para mim e beijando-lhe os lábios, com minha sanidade em jogo naquele ato. Kyouya era meu escape. Era meu alívio. E, sim, eu era o mais sujo; completamente sujo, egoísta e egocêntrico.

- Por que eu não me apaixonei por você, Kyo? – minha voz estava chorosa, mais do que gostaria.

- Porque ele que sempre esteve com você e é ele que você não pode ter.

Sim, era verdade.

Não tínhamos mãe e uma vez que me apaixonei de verdade não valeu a pena, ela não sabia diferenciar meu irmão de mim. Assim, passei a namorar garotas e acabar com seus sentimentos após um tempo, por isso nunca dava certo. Eu e Hikaru sempre cuidamos um do outro e o sentimento, de minha parte, apenas cresceu. Fui corrompido pelo sentimento que nunca poderia ter tido.

Ainda sim... Admito que Kyouya tem uma parte de mim. Ele faz com que eu esqueça de tudo mediante suas carícias. Posso dizer que o amo, de algum jeito. Amo um cubo de gelo e sou apaixonado por meu reflexo. Estranho...

Senti meu corpo sendo pousado no colchão e tentei ver através das lágrimas espessas. Sorri fracamente ao ver Kyouya.

- Desculpe não te entreter hoje.

- Idiota. Nunca disse que vim aqui atrás disso.

E eu era mesmo idiota. Um idiota que passava os dias sendo consumido pela dor de não conseguir nem respirar direito. Naquelas horas, apenas me entregava ao sono. Senti um afago e murmurei um "obrigado".

O pior de tudo é que acho que Hikaru viu meu estado, pois acordei com ele ao meu lado, segurando minha mão. Acabei sorrindo. Eu gostava que ele se preocupasse. Eu passei a me controlar melhor. Não queria perder meu irmão, não queria perder nossa relação; Kyouya me fez enxergar isso. Até fiquei amigo de Haruhi, a menina da lanchonete. Ela era muito bonita e gentil, além de saber diferenciar Hikaru de mim. Isso me fascinou, mas ela era de Hikaru e eu nunca atrapalharia. Se fosse com ela, pensei, está tudo bem. Cheguei até a montar encontros e aconselhar Hikaru. Tanto ele quanto Kyouya mereciam ser felizes – porque estava na cara que tinha alguma coisa entre ele e aquele loiro! Eu poderia ficar de lado e assistir à felicidade das pessoas mais importantes para mim, não é? Isso bastaria. Bastava poder proteger a felicidade dos que me são caros.

Até fiz o favor de organizar um piquenique na casa de Kyouya (sem seu consentimento primário, mas Tamaki fez com que ele concordasse). Convenci Hikaru e Haruhi de ir, apesar de ele ter feito cara feia, eu sabia que ele já não achava Kyouya tão mau assim, já que eu estava melhor. Falei para eles irem um pouco depois, para dar tempo de organizar as coisas. Era a chance de Hikaru se declarar. Quatro horas, em ponto, cheguei na casa de Kyouya.

- Eu trouxe a toalha, vamos! Não se preocupe, Kyouya.

- Quem disse que eu estava preocupado?

- Não seja estraga prazeres! – Tamaki.

Fomos para debaixo da árvore de cerejeira que havia na área e estendi a toalha quadriculada em branco e vermelho. As pequenas pétalas eram levadas pela brisa fresca que soprava pelo local, fazendo com que os galhos balançassem. Era um tempo ameno, mas as nuvens estavam cor chumbo, sinal de que iria chover. Fiquei conversando com Tamaki e não demorou para que Hikaru e Haruhi chegassem. Via decepção nos olhos ambarinos iguais aos meus, mas ele sorria e fingia estar bem. Até ia apresentar Haruhi, mas foi uma surpresa para nós quando Tamaki gritou seu nome e ela o dele. Foi tranquilo, apesar de que Hikaru demonstrava sinais de ciúmes de Haruhi.

- Está ficando tarde... Vamos embora, Hikaru? – perguntei no momento que achei apropriado.

- Ta. Você vem, Haruhi?

- Não... Eu vou ficar mais um pouco.

Hikaru ia retrucar, mas eu interrompi.

- Ok, só não fique até muito tarde!

- Não se preocupe! Qualquer coisa a levamos

Tamaki falou sorrindo e eu agradeci indo embora com Hikaru. Foi um caminho silencioso. Só iria perguntar quando estivéssemos em casa.

- Hikaru... O que houve entre você e Haruhi? – perguntei após fechar a porta, o abraçando pelo pescoço, como quando éramos mais jovens.

- Eu... Me declarei à ela. – ele corou e eu senti um choque passar por meu corpo, instintivamente apertando o abraço. – Mas ela disse que não retribuía do mesmo jeito e que havia alguém que era mais importante para mim. Uma pessoa mais importante que ela, para mim, só seria você, Kaoru. Isso está certo?

Mordi meu lábio inferior, pousando a face dele em meu tórax. Éramos da mesma altura, então ele acabava por se inclinar um pouco e não via minha expressão.

- É melhor descansarmos por hoje, Hikaru...

Ele assentiu e subimos para o quarto. Cada um tomou um banho e eu ia para meu quarto quando Hikaru me chamou no dele.

- Kaoru... Dorme comigo hoje?

- Claro, Hikaru. Só vou pegar meu travesseiro.

Fui para meu quarto e abracei meu travesseiro e logo saí, não querendo que os pensamentos começassem a me atormentar. Entrei e fechei a porta, encontrando o outro deitado próximo à parede da qual a cama estava encostada. Sorri e me enfiei dentro das cobertas e me encolhendo no colchão de solteiro (que, aliás, era até bem espaçoso já que conseguia acomodar dois adultos).

- Kaoru... Promete? Promete ficar sempre comigo?

Ele me fitava atentamente e eu sorri, entrelaçando o dedinho no que ele me estendia.

- Sim. É uma promessa, Hikaru. Nós sempre estivemos e sempre estaremos juntos.

Ele deu um pequeno sorriso e me abraçou. Senti minha face queimar com a proximidade, agradecendo por poder esconder o rosto no seu tórax.

- Aquele Kyouya... Ele não vai te roubar de mim, né? – sua voz estava baixa e insegura. – Ele... Eu não gosto dele. Você sabe.

- Hikaru bobo. Só você me tem de verdade.

Não sei a reação do meu irmão com o que disse, mas provavelmente ele não estranhou, pois senti que meus cabelos eram acariciados e, com aquele toque, consegui dormir uma noite sem pesadelos.

Acordei mais cedo e fiz o café da manhã.

- Senti falta do seu omelete, Kaoru. Fazia tempo que você não cozinhava para mim! – Hikaru reclamava, fazendo biquinho.

- Cozinharei mais vezes, prometo. – soltei um riso.

- Então... Estou pensando em ir ver Haruhi. Quero saber se está tudo bem. – abaixou a cabeça, parando de comer.

Coloquei uma das minhas mãos sobre a dele, assentindo.

- Eu vou com você.

Senti que nossos dedos se entrelaçaram e Hikaru fechou os olhos e levou minha mão até a bochecha dele, onde eu iniciei um carinho.

- Obrigado, Kaoru. Obrigado por sempre estar comigo...

- Eu que agradeço, Hikaru.

Era tudo uma questão de eu não decepcioná-lo mais que ele voltaria a ser como era comigo. Eu gostava disso, não devia sequer ter cogitado a possibilidade de perdê-lo. Nesse momento, eu morreria, tinha certeza.

Fomos de mãos dadas até a lanchonete e Hikaru perguntou por Haruhi. Algumas funcionárias cochichavam e logo o dono do local veio ao nosso encontro. Então, um dos meus pesadelos tinha se tornado real.

- Sinto muito, vocês. Fujioka... Ela... Ela não está mais com a gente.

- E para onde ela foi?!

- Hikaru... – pressionei a mão dele. Eu tinha entendido e ele também, mas não queria aceitar.

- Não pode ser, Kaoru...

Eu o abracei e saímos dali e quando chegamos em casa já havia um pequeno bilhete falando do funeral. A escrita era de Kyouya, eu tinha certeza.

- Você quer ir, Hikaru...?

- Eu devo ir.

Assenti e nos arrumamos. Não sabia a hora, o céu estava completamente cinzento e uma pesada chuva caía, castigando e afugentando as pessoas da rua. Mas nós, os gêmeos Hitachiin, fomos ao cemitério mesmo assim. Sem guarda-chuva ou qualquer coisa que pudesse nos proteger dos pingos grossos. Olhei a cerimônia sem muito interesse, era algo simples e eu estava mais ocupado em pensar. Pensar como Hikaru e Tamaki se sentiam e em como aquilo mexera comigo. Haruhi era uma preciosa amiga. Acho que a primeira verdadeira. Hikaru estava em choque, eu sabia. As lágrimas escapavam de seus olhos ambarinos sem que ele percebesse, se misturando com a chuva, que eu agradecia estar caindo, pois eu também chorava naquele momento. Kyouya estava com Tamaki e eles se cuidariam e o moreno se limitou a me fitar quando estava partindo. Eu vi em seus olhos cobertos pelos óculos que ele sentia muito e me dizia para cuidar bem de Hikaru. De tão escuro, as luzes da cidade se acenderam, e eu e Hikaru continuamos lá.

- Kaoru, por quê? Por que tiram tudo de mim?

- Não é verdade. Eu ainda estou com você, Hikaru. Sempre estarei.

Abracei com força, querendo que ele se desse conta de tudo. Eu nunca sairia do lado dele, ficaria ali, somente ao lado, zelando por sua felicidade, mas eu sabia que a raiva explodia dentro de meu irmão. Algumas vezes ele socava meu tórax sem força, outras o choro ficava alto e algumas vezes se limitava a olhar por cima do ombro para onde a menina estava enterrada.

- Eu vou ficar ao seu lado quanto tempo precisar...

Sussurrei, abraçando com mais força, tentando aquecer seu corpo frio, sem sucesso, claro, já que eu também estava encharcado. Demorou para que ele voltasse a si e me fitasse, seus olhos tristes levando um choque. Não entendi porque e nem tive chance, pois ele abaixou a face de modo que eu não visse.

- Melhor irmos, Kaoru. A chuva está forte.

- Hikaru...?

Ele segurou minha mão e caminhamos até em casa. A chuva era uma ótima companheira para mim, era como se limpasse minha impureza. Chegamos e ele me mandoueu ir tomar banho primeiro, não retruquei. Logo que saí, ele entrou e eu fiquei imaginando porque seus olhos pareciam tão assustados quando me fitou naquela hora.

- Hikaru... O que houve? – perguntei ao sentir uma presença atrás de mim.

- Eu que pergunto, Kaoru. Você... Não está triste?

- Estou. Muito, muito triste. – apertei minha blusa no local do coração.

- Então por que continua a me olhar gentilmente? Por que ainda tenta me consolar? Você também pode ficar triste, Kaoru. – ele se sentava ao meu lado e eu me virei para fitá-lo.

- Você... Quer mesmo saber?

- Eu quero.

- É que... – não conseguia fitá-lo. – Eu simplesmente odeio, acima de qualquer coisa, ver você triste. Se quando eu sou forte de ajuda em algo, eu continuarei sendo forte.

- Não... faz sentido, Kaoru. Você não precisa ser forte.

- Preciso, sim.

- Por quê?

- Porque assim você gosta um pouco de mim.

- Idiota! – ele me puxou pela camisa do pijama, me forçando a encará-lo. – Claro que eu gosto de você. Você é meu irmão! Não entende?

Não... Lágrimas agora não, por favor.

- Não! Simplesmente porque não é assim que eu quero que você goste de mim.

Me soltei e retirei as lágrimas que se acumulavam em minhas pálpebras. Tinha sido muito direto, mas assim ele entenderia. Juntando isso com tudo que sempre fiz estava claro.

- Por isso, eu preciso ser forte... – abracei meu próprio corpo. – Apenas esqueça o que eu disse, Hikaru.

Me levantei e fui para meu quarto, mas ele fez o que eu não queria: me seguiu e ainda conseguiu impedir que batesse a porta na cara dele.

- Espere, Kaoru! O que quis dizer? Eu...

- Me deixe, Hikaru.

- Não! Você prometeu que ia ficar sempre comigo. Não... Não me deixe, Kaoru... Eu... Preciso de você.

Céus, eu deveria aprender a ser mais duro. Ele estava quase chorando e eu não aguentava isso. Abri a porta e o abracei com força.

- Eu vou estar com você, Hikaru. Mas somente ao seu lado. Assim que tem que ser.

Ele retribuiu meu abraço, apertando o tecido da minha blusa.

- Não fala assim, Kaoru. Você é a pessoa mais importante para mim...

- Mais que Haruhi? – mordi meus lábios novamente, com medo do que se seguiria.

- Sim, mais que ela. Eu entendi o que ela falou. Você é a pessoa mais importante para mim. Eu quero você comigo, não só ao meu lado.

- Hikaru... Você... Aconteceram muitas coisas. É coisa do momento.

Por que eu tinha que ser tão racional mesmo?

- Kaoru... Idiota.

Ele apertou minha cintura e pressionou meus lábios. Senti as lágrimas escapando de meus olhos e eu estava paralisado. Daquele jeito eu não queria. Ele percebeu minha confusão e me fitou, seriamente.

- Kaoru... Me desculpe, mas... – ele me fez deitar no chão e eu o fitei, assustado. – Mas eu te amo. Haruhi me fez perceber isso. Ela me fez perceber que eu a via como uma mãe, a mãe que não tivemos. Ela disse: "há alguém mais importante que eu para você?" e eu pensei em você. Ela disse que eu deveria proteger essa pessoa, que ela estava sofrendo. Eu vi, Kaoru. E eu pensei, também. Você só queria minha atenção não é? Por minha causa você... E também aquele maldito... Não gosto nem de pensar que outra pessoa tocou você! E eu percebi que é só com você que fico me sentindo... completo. Se você estiver comigo, não preciso de mais nada.

- C...Calma, Hikaru. Eu não estou entendendo. – minha cabeça parecia que ia explodir. – Você...

- Eu gosto de você, Kaoru. Você é a pessoa que eu mais gosto. O pecado não é só seu, se é isso que está pensando. Seja meu. Ninguém precisa ficar sabendo. Será nosso segredo, como tantos outros, não é verdade?

Ele sorriu para mim, só para mim. Eu não me agüentei, comecei a chorar e ele fez o que eu sempre fazia: me abraçou, deixando que minhas lágrimas encharcassem seu tórax. Era absurdo, inacreditável, parecia mais um dos meus sonhos, mas eu podia tocar, ver, sentir. Era bem diferente das minhas ilusões. Era diferente de tudo. Por isso eu chorei. De alivio, de felicidade, de tristeza por saber que íamos nos perder em um caminho sem volta. Eu não queria arrastar Hikaru para o inferno, mas iria com ele se necessário. Se Deus existisse que nos deixasse ser feliz enquanto pudéssemos. Cansado eu estava de sofrer.

Hikaru era, é e sempre será minha luz. A luz em meio a trevas. Não interessava se era um amor proibido... Eu estava feliz, com Hikaru ao meu lado.

Afinal... O que não era eu era Hikaru. O que não era Hikaru era eu. Nós dois sempre estivemos juntos e éramos uma única coisa. Nós sempre estaríamos juntos dali em diante. Nós não éramos. Nós nos tornamos um.

**Fim**

_O pedaço da música é de Tears... Tenho uma songfic com a música, quem se interessar, ficaria feliz que lesse! '-'_

_E também ficaria super feliz se lessem também Era Uma Vez o Fim do Mundo! 8D_

_Acabou, finalmente! Espero que tenham sei, ficou meio grande, mas tanto faz.. Se alguém leu até aqui, reviews?_

_Não rança pedaço, faz bem, acreditem._

_Beijos._

_Yuu Grantaine_

(02/11/2009)


End file.
